To lose, To find, To keep
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: When you lose the two you love, you think that you’ll never find them again. And if you do, you must do everything in your power to keep hold of them. TIVA, slightly AU. Case-ficcy as well.
1. Prologue: The Losing

* * *

**To lose, To find, To keep**

**Summary: When you lose the two you love, you think that you'll never find them again. And if you do, you must do everything in your power to keep hold of them. TIVA, slightly AU. Case-ficcy as well.**

**Little note from me: Hey, to all those reading this! Had writers block on the other stories, and this little story popped into my mind. It's mainly finished, which means way faster updates than the other ones. Hopefully better writing (ick) and not too boring. Also, this story's told mainly from Ziva's perspective, like in thrid person but from Ziva's outlook.....just read it to find out.**

**So, the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do own Ada and any other OCs (there will be a sprinkling of them throughout the story).**

* * *

Prologue: The Losing

Ziva cradled the sleeping child in her arms. She felt so awkward…she wasn't ready to be a mother, she had never intended to be a mother. Yet she had, so suddenly, after she came back from America.

There was a man she had met. He was humorous and so compassionate, a soul that she could not resist but fall for. With tousled brown hair, he had made her laugh truly in so many years, had been her best friend, her lover. Yet it ended as fast as it began.

She had fallen in love with a man during an undercover mission. An undercover mission which had nothing to do with the man, nothing at all! He was part of the Metro PD of Baltimore, a tiny little American….thing, which Mossad had no use of.

She had met him in a coffee shop, the first month undercover. He wore a dark overcoat, with his light hair tousled (and immaculately gelled into that look, Ziva had suspected), his lips upturned in a gentle smile. Ziva liked the man at first sight, he seemed so…._nice_, so easygoing. When the man turned his beam onto her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, well, I'm Tony," he stated with a small laugh, after they stared at one another for a bit.

"I'm Lucy," Ziva smiled back, she had to use her alias.

"Well, you are a very pretty lady, Lucy." The man was a flirt, she had concluded.

"Why thank you, you are a very handsome man too, Mr Tony," she flirted back, batting her eyelashes slightly. Tony smiled wider.

The daily flirtations at the coffee shop led to something more. They went out for drinks sometimes, talking. Ziva had found a friend in Tony, he was so warm and sincere that she allowed herself to relax slightly in his presence. She learnt things about him, that he loved movies (he always couldn't help but make a few references to movies) as well as good pizza (pepperoni and double cheese), and could only cook pasta at a tolerable standard. That he wanted to become an NCIS agent, and get a good sportscar.

Then it began to develop. Mossad thought it was good that she had found a 'boyfriend', it would make her cover more believable. They spent nights at each other's houses, doing nothing but watching movies and laughing and chatting late into the night, then sleeping on the couch.

Ziva truly loved him. Yet he only loved the girl she had pretended to be, she had weaved herself so many lies that Lucy, the angelic, brainy accountant was completely different from Ziva, the Mossad Officer who killed for her country.

Then one night it got out of hand. After many drinks, she found herself stumbling into Tony's bed. The next morning, she woke up, dazed. He was next to her, his arm snaked around her body. It was so comforting, it felt like she belonged there, the arm was made to be held around her waist.

The night her undercover op ended, she felt her relationship coming to close as well. She had to return to Israel, no matter how much she wanted to stay in the country with him, with Tony DiNozzo.

She left him one night, silently, unexpectedly. She shed tears for the first time in a long time over it. There was no note, no letter, not even a goodbye. She had got on the plane to Israel, and had left him.

But Tony wasn't that easy to leave behind all together. What Mossad classified as an 'occupational accident' had occurred to her. Ziva discovered she was pregnant.

Yet she could not bring herself to abort it. It was her child, her little part of Tony. Her father suggested…_.commanded _her to get rid of the 'thing', but she couldn't. She couldn't get rid of her baby.

And now she stood holding the little child. Its hazel eyes, those warm hazel eyes which had gazed so lovingly on her were copied by the little girl. The baby's damp, dark brown hair was her contribution. Ziva let the baby snuggle closer, its small, puckered mouth yawning.

She could not keep Ada for long. She planned to give the child to a close friend, a friend in America, a county where she knew the child would grow up safe in. She could simply not keep a child who had not been achieved within wedlock, as well as being part of Mossad.

"She's beautiful, the little one," Aisha, her friend in America, smiled lovingly. Ziva felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Aisha would keep her baby, would watch the child grow.

"Yes, Ada's beautiful." Ziva and Aisha gazed at the baby who nestled comfortably in Ziva's arms, her cherubic face peaceful.

Then she handed Ada over to Aisha. She felt so strange, handing her baby to someone else. It felt like she was handing over a body part to Aisha, this child had been part of her for so long.

"Her name's Adiel Antonia David-DiNozzo, Aisha. But register her with your last name. Ada's a good nickname, I think she will like it. You will be a fantastic mother, the mother I can not be," Ziva brushed a loving hand along the sleeping child's cheek and then kissed it tenderly. She felt tears begin to gather up in her eyes, as Aisha and Ada were beginning to leave for their plane.

"Oh, I want her so badly Aisha, I want Ada so badly," she let a small sob escape. Aisha comforted her the best she could.

"I love you Ada, I love you so much. I love you." She wanted to snatch the child back and run away, but she couldn't.

"I know you will love her like a real mother, Aisha. Take care." She hugged her friend, kissed her daughter's forehead. The new mother and daughter left, Ziva waving after them. After they disappeared from her view, she collapsed into a nearby chair, pain and tiredness washing over her. She would never see Ada again, or so she thought. She would see Ada very soon, if you think that five years is soon. And she would see the man she loved so much even sooner.

* * *

**Next chap will revert back to about Season sixish. **

**Note: Can't wait for the upcoming season finale. Everyone pumped?**

**Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Those Hazel Eyes

**Hello people! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciated it! This chap goes back to the season-sixish seeting (without the whole Ziva angst and Micheal Rivkin....ahhh the season finale was soo goood!!!!!!) This story does progress a bit fast, about twelve or more chapters I think.**

**So...here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS. Aisha and Ada are a figment of my imagination though....**

* * *

Chapter 1: Those hazel eyes

Ziva sighed as Tony threw another paper-ball at McGee. She tried to concentrate on her paperwork, yet the _thump-thump_ of the paperballs somehow missing the trash bin and landing on McGee's head was distracting.

"Tony!" Both McGee and Ziva shouted together, both annoyed. Tony let one of those wicked grins loose, before throwing another one in McGee's direction. This one happened to bounce off McGee's head _into_ the trash can.

"Score!"

Ziva sighed, exasperated. She had been at NCIS for three years, three whole years. And she was working with Tony. Tony, the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago, the one who was Ada's father.

They had gone out for a drink the first night, to sort things out. Tony was still hurt over Ziva's departure, and was hurt even more when he discovered that Ziva had lied to him all that time.

"I don't know who I loved, but she sure doesn't exist now. I don't know you Ziva David, I only know Lucy. I don't have any history with you, nothing at all," And with that, he had stormed out of the bar. Tony was not her lover anymore.

Yet over the three years, they had returned to the 'best-friend' status, but never truly reaching the 'I'm in love with you' status. And that Ziva regretted with all her heart. Yet now, they could not help but flirt sometimes. There was a lot of unresolved, unspeakable tension between the two of them that could not be dissolved so easily.

She had lost everything, Tony and Ada. She had tried to look for Ada, but couldn't find her. Aisha had obviously concealed the child well, thought Ziva, which was good, but bad for her. She couldn't find Ada, and that was the end of that.

Ziva was roused back to the real world, the world where Tony was still throwing paperballs at McGee, and McGee was still getting a headache. She slammed her chair into her desk, and walked over to Tony, who immediately stopped.

"If you keep on doing that, Tony, I will personally castrate you." Tony gulped. Ziva smiled.

And the world went back to normal for a little while, at least. The paperballs stopped, and Ziva managed to finish her paperwork on a petty-officer who had been murdered by his wife. The bullpen was relatively silent, save the clicking of the keyboard.

Gibbs entered at the right time as usual, the word 'Gear up' barely escaped his lips when the whole team geared into action.

* * *

The team arrived at the crime scene uneventful, mainly because Ziva had been barred from driving. The crime scene turned out to be a normal urban house, two stories with a nice brick driveway. Ziva liked the simplistic, tidy feel to the house.

Tony, Ziva and McGee trooped up to the house, ready for the onslaught of the body as well as the crying family, etc. They were led inside by Metro PD.

The Lieutenant was an average Joe, dark brown hair, stocky build. He had received only two shots, one lodged into his shoulder, the kill shot lodged into his heart. Each person began the normal drill, bagging and tagging, pictures, etc. Ziva this time had been given the_ 'nice'_ task of interviewing the witnesses, family, etc. She went outside once more, to find them, yet she found more than she was looking for.

A tall woman with chestnut brown hair swept into a ponytail stood there, comforting a small child. The child was about five, had the same curly brown hair, which fell down her back. Both were sobbing, the woman rubbing the child's back in vain.

The little girl turned her hazel gaze on her. There was a sudden shock of recognition; the little girl's gaze became confused. The little girl turned back to the tall woman.

Ziva knew these two people. These were the two people she had trying to find for so long. Aisha…..and….and her daughter. Her Ada.

Ziva walked to them briskly. Aisha looked up, her bloodshot eyes startling Ziva. Aisha never cried, no water ever came out of her eyes.

"Aisha," Ziva breathed, her voice trembling.

"Ziva," Aisha hesitated, "Ziva what are you doing here?" Ziva noticed Aisha's grip tighten on Ada. Ada peeked out once at Ziva, then hid back into Aisha's hair. Ziva felt sick. Her own daughter treated her like a stranger….yet that was to be expected, she hadn't seen the little girl in so many years.

"I'm a Mossad liaison for NCIS now," Ziva stated, "We're her to investigate the murder of…."

"My husband," Aisha smiled wryly, "Now, what do you want to know, Officer David? I'm sure you know a lot already." There was a long pause. Ziva did not like Aisha's tone, the one she used when she was annoyed with Ziva like the time Tali had…...

"You know what, Aisha. Why you think he got killed, did you see it happen…"Ziva rattled on. Aisha answered with the same detached tone and Ziva was finished very soon. Ada had stayed relatively quietly through the whole thing.

"Mummy, who is that?" Ada suddenly asked. Ziva felt another pang of jealousy as Aisha answered, "Oh, just a friend of mine, Ada. Her name's Ziva."

"I think I know her, Mummy," Ada shyly stated. Ziva felt hope rise, but she repressed it.

"I'm sure you do, honey," Ada laughed slightly, yet she shot a warning at Ziva through her eyes _not _to mention who Ziva really was.

Ziva waved, her heart feeling heavy, as she walked away from the two. Her own daughter, she was so close….so close.

"Ziva," Gibbs interrupted her thoughts, "Interviewed the family yet?" Ziva nodded mutely, before walking back to the crime scene. Gibbs' brow creased, and he walked in the direction of the mother and the child.

"Agent Gibbs, ma'am," he introduced himself to the woman.

"Aisha Greene, this is Ada," the woman smiled, yet the smile did not reach her eyes, which were carefully guarded. Gibbs took one look at the girl, and nearly gasped. He swore those eyes belonged to a certain somebody he knew, and the hair and facial features and the eyes….

He rapidly counted. The girl was about five, but David and DiNozzo had only worked for three years together….he guessed that the Lieutenant had brown eyes but he could have sworn….

Aisha noticed the pause and widening of eyes that gave Gibbs away, and frowned slightly.

"Ada doesn't really resemble Cormack or me….that's why she's so special," Aisha covered up.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Mrs Greene, we suggest that you are and your daughter should be taken into protective custody. Your husband was murdered in you own house…"

"I can take care of myself, Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs noticed the slight Israeli accent that came into play, and the hard glint in her eye that often was in Ziva's.

"I do not need NCIS' help other than finding the murder of my husband. Thank you very much, but I do not need protective custody." The woman was adamant, and Gibbs nodded.

* * *

"My dear man, you needn't have died. You had a whole life in front of you, with that lovely wife and daughter of yours…." Ducky was talking to his patient once again. The Lieutenant was lying flat on the gurney, his body pale and his brown hair matted and damp. Ducky was looking at him morosefully as he began to remove the bullet from his heart.

"Interesting, you…." Ducky began as the autopsy doors swooshed open and Gibbs swooped in.

"Got anything, Duck?"

"Came at the right time, Jethro. The bullet….one was lodged in the shoulder, and the other had split through the inferior vena cava of the heart. Rather like the case that we were doing a year back concerning Jennifer…."

"Duck, TOD?" Gibbs was impatient for details.

"About 0200, that day, I'd say. I'm wondering, this family is quite peculiar. Shouldn't the wife and daughter be home? Also, the daughter does not remotely even resemble the wife or the husband, rather, she seems adopted. The wife seems to be capable of taking care herself…." Ducky mused. He omitted the part that he thought the child rather resembled a certain man named Anthony, for those hazel eyes held his sparkle…

"Thanks Duck," Jethro began to left when Ducky called out.

"Jethro! We are dealing with a trained assassin…murderer here! Those bullets, they could only be aimed with such clarity if the person received years of training, somebody like Ziva!"

The autopsy doors swooshed closed. Ducky sighed. The child named Ada was something he wished to look into.

* * *

**Next update preview**

_"Gear up. Aisha Greene's dead…" Ziva's world spun. Aisha, her best friend, her…..but Ada….what happened to Ada?_

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Adiel

**Hello to all you out there! Thanks for everyone's reviews last chapter, but I know that more people put me on alert than review....so guys, please review! Anyway, enough ranting, a new chapter for all of you.**

**Several OCs...**

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. No, that's not the disclaimer....

* * *

**Chapter 2: Adiel**

Ziva's hand shook as she began to fill out the report. She had been so close to her daughter, yet she was so far away. She had to employ the use of her white-out once more to omit the shaky writing.

Gibbs had probably noticed her behaviour towards Aisha and Ada and was probably very close to finding out the truth. She knew he suspected that something….squidy….fishy? was going on. Ada had resembled Tony a bit too much, those hazel eyes were so bright.

Ziva had already formed a shrewd idea in her head about what was going on. They were probably after Ada, Mossad or Hamas. Her father would probably want the child dead, for Ada could cause many troubles if she wanted to when she was fully grown, rather like Ari. Hamas would want Ada for Ada was the grandchild of the Director, and a very profitable tool to…..trade with.

She knew it would happen before Gibbs even answered the call.

"Gear up. Aisha Greene's dead…" Ziva's world spun. Aisha, her best friend, her…..but Ada….what happened to Ada?

"Adiel, her daughter, was at a friend's house at the time. We need to take her into protective custody, while we investigate the murder of both her father and mother." Ziva did not notice that Gibbs was staring at her, trying to read her face. He noticed that she sighed in relief, and knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Aisha Greene lay dead by the window of the house. There were messy blood splatters along the walls, showing that Aisha was not the only one injured. She had probably taken down a few, or at least injured them. Yet no gun lay nearby.

Ziva felt bile rise up in her throat as she stared at her childhood friend. The girl who managed to escape Mossad to start a life in America. And Aisha David Greene had sacrificed herself to save her daughter….her best friend (who was also her second cousin)'s daughter. Ziva almost felt tears rise as well, but she repressed them. She could not, dare not cry. She never did, and she wouldn't now.

She discovered that Aisha had been killed in the same fashion as her husband, one bullet in the shoulder, then one bullet in the heart. There was also one in her knee.

"Ziva," Gibbs snapped Ziva out of her thoughts once again, "I want you and McGee to pick up the child and take her back to NCIS."

"Hey Gibbs, shouldn't I go with Ziva? I am her partner…." Tony whined. He clearly wanted to get out of there.

"No. McGee. Go!" Gibbs commanded.

* * *

In a few short minutes (which were actually rather long to McGee who puked when they got out of the van), Ziva and McGee had reached the 'friend's house' to pick up Ada. Ziva felt her heart beating rapidly as they rand the doorbell. She could not wait to pick the child up, the excitement bubbling inside her.

A dark-haired, Israeli woman answered the door. Ziva noticed a gun was ready at her hip. Ziva blinked twice. This was….

"Natasha?" Ziva asked, surprise evident in her voice. McGee was looking on, confused.

"Sshh….no one uses that name anymore," she turned to examine McGee.

"He works at NCIS too," Ziva reassured her. They were invited in.

"Tea?" Natasha asked. Ziva accepted, and so did McGee.

"I….I can't believe it's you Ziva? What are you doing at…this NCIS?" Natasha questioned.

"Mossad Liaison, gave me a reason to leave Mossad," Ziva chuckled, "You?"

"Well, I managed to escape with Aisha. She knew she was going to die Ziva, they were coming after her. Mossad probably, or someone. Because of Ada…Ziva, do you have something to tell me about Ada?" Curiosity was evident in Natasha's voice. She had seen the resemblance to Ziva in Ada.

"Not now. Maybe we can catch up sometime later. I need to take Ada into protective custody," Ziva stated professionally, allowing a small glance towards McGee who was far too interested.

"Just though that room." Natasha led them through the door, and sitting there, reading…looking at a picture book titled 'Walk in the Park', was Ada. Ada looked up, her intelligent eyes gazing at Ziva.

"I know you," she stated bluntly again at Ziva. She looked at McGee. "I don't know you."

Ziva hid a smile.

"Ada, these people are going to take you to NCIS, ok? I will see you soon Ada, have fun with them," Natasha lifted Ada up, and placed her down next to Ziva.

"Ok, Aunty," Ada consented. She allowed Ziva to take her hand, and lead her to the truck. Ziva felt a thrill of happiness. Her daughter was beside her.

* * *

Tony was typing on his computer. Damn Gibbs! Why couldn't he go pick up the kid? Anything to get away from that house which reminded him of his second…wait, was it third? stepmother…..yes it was Witch number 2. He was Ziva's partner _anyway_.

The elevator door dinged open, and out came Ziva, McGee and the kid. Tony did not look up.

"Humph. How come you people got to go? I wanted to escape that house…" And then Tony looked up. Right at the child. Right into his own eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Until next time.....**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontations

**Thank you heaps to everyone who reviewed! Loved your comments! Well, this is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter/prologue thingy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontations of different natures

_And then Tony looked up. Right at the child. Right into his own eyes._

He took a double take and then gasped silently. He looked up at Ziva, who was looking back at him. Her eyes were screaming a warning.

"Hi, what's your name?" Tony regained his composure.

"Adiel….Ada," the kid smiled shyly. Ada was holding Ziva's hand and trying to hide behind Ziva's legs. She was so cute.

"You look really pretty, Ada. I'm Tony," he smiled back.

"Your eyes look like mine, Uncle Tony. Why?" Ada asked, cocking her head to one side. A silence began to reign.

What the hell is going on? Tony thought. I meet this kid who looks like Ziva and me….

There was only one plausible reason. Ziva was pregnant when she left him. Ziva…Lucy….oh God. He'd said he'd die a bachelor, no commitment, nothing. That plan was gone.

"Umm….well, maybe because we are both awesome people!" Tony tried to joke to lift the mood of the group. Ada seemed to buy it, and nodded along, a wide smile breaking out, making her resemble Ziva, who was standing next to her with a strange thin smile on her lips. McGee noticed the awkwardness and quickly scuttled to his chair, to get away from it, like he usually did in these moments.

"Ada, would you like to draw?" Ziva asked the child sweetly. Tony thought she would make a great mother….well, she was a mother and he was a father….

Wait, he told himself. I can not conclude that Ada is our love child, who knows, she could just look like me and Ziva….

"Tony," he heard a hiss break into his thoughts. He looked up to see Ziva bending over him, her face uncomfortably close.

"Elevator?" Tony suggested. Ziva nodded in agreement.

"McGee," Ziva barked. McGee snapped his head up, trying to look like he hadn't tried to eavesdrop on the two of them. And failed.

"Ziva and I are going for coffee. Want us to buy you some?" Tony asked, trying to sound calm and normal and reasoned. McGee shook his head, mute.

Ziva smiled wryly at McGee's reaction, before waving bye to a content Ada who was scribbling illegibly on the page, before motioning for Tony to follow her. Tony sighed slightly, before running after the closing elevator doors.

This was going to be awkward.

* * *

Gibbs entered the bullpen, ready to bark out and intimidate (was that not fun?) only to find McGee and a little girl who (he was pretty sure) was Ada, in Ziva's chair. Ada's long, almost-black hair tumbled past her shoulders, imitating Ziva's look. Her long eyelashes blinked slowly, before she started her drawing again. If Ada had been older, Gibbs was sure he could have mistaken her for Ziva at a first-glance, but those hazel eyes would have given her away.

Gibbs knew that this was the right time to find out the truth.

"Adiel," he whispered softly. The little girl looked up, her hazel eyes assessing Gibbs.

"You're Agent Gibbs," she stated. Gibbs smiled, he must at least be pretty memorable.

"Right you are, Ada. Would you like to take a little trip with me?" Ada had nodded, so Gibbs gave her a hand, and she took it.

They walked to the elevator and soon found themselves down at Abby's lab. The music was pounding loudly as usual, blending in with the rapid sound of hands typing frantically.

"Abby!" Gibbs had to shout before she turned around. She spotted Gibbs, and turned the music to a tolerable level.

"Sorry Gibbs, I just can't work without it…." her eyes zoomed down to focus on the girl who was tightly clutching Gibbs' hand, looking very frightened by the strange woman with a spiky dog collar who played scary music.

Abby jumped to conclusions before Gibbs could even say anything. Her hand went over her mouth.

"Oh My God Gibbs! Tony and Ziva? This can't be….can't be…..they had a child? But she's like five! They've only known each other for three years….." Abby began to mutter, pacing around her lab.

"Abs! Abby Scuito!" Gibbs shook her, "This is Ada, the daughter of Aisha Greene and her husband. I want you to take a DNA sample and run it through the NCIS database. Don't mention it to anyone else, okay?" Abby nodded, before turning her bright gaze to Ada, who was now cowering behind Gibbs, very confused.

"Maybe we should get Ducky to take the sample….?" Abby suggested. Gibbs nodded once more, a faint smirk on display.

* * *

Tony got into the elevator, just as the doors were about to slide close. Ziva was standing in a corner, her eyes gazing steadfastly at the door, her fists clenched. Tony went to the other corner of the elevator, before turning it off.

The lights went off, and the two of them stood at opposite corners, silent.

"I'm so sorry…."

"Who's the girl…." They both began at the same time. Another awkward silence descended upon them. Ziva bit her lip.

"Who's the girl's father?" Tony didn't even need to say who the 'girl' was. Ziva took a deep breath, ready for his onslaught. But it was silent still, so deathly silent. Ziva decided something need to be said.

"I'm….I'm so sorry Tony…." she clutched her stomach, and felt her knees wobble. Anything concerning her daughter made her over-emotional…way too over-emotional.

"Sorry for damn what? Sorry for leaving me in the middle of the night, sorry for lying to me, sorry for never telling me that I had a daughter?" Tony banged his fist into the elevator door wall, causing the elevator to rock slightly. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and then kicked the metal walls. A small dent formed.

"Tony," Ziva was calm and reasoned once more, "Stop kicking the elevator." She walked towards the buttons, crossing over to Tony's side of the elevator. She felt arms snaking around her, and pulling her close to his chest. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the two. The close proximity was so awkward for Ziva. She tensed up.

"Ziva….I have loved you ever since the first day I met you in that coffee shop. Ever since I set my eyes on you, I have loved you. I was angry that you left…I thought that you would leave me again. I love you for who you are. I love that you can kick-but, and kill me with a paperclip….can do whatever you want," Tony got all of it out of his system. He let her go. Ziva felt light-headed, dazed. She sunk to the ground, and Tony followed suit.

"Thank you, Tony," she put her hand of top of his, and squeezed it.

"We have a daughter," Tony stated, himself looking dazed.

"We have a daughter. Adiel Antonia," Ziva rested her head on the metal, its coolness clearing her head, "I gave her to my friend…for safekeeping. My father was against me from having the child…he definitely would have done something horrible to Ada. She was safe in America…until now. My father's coming after her, Tony. Mossad, I think, is coming after her."

"Well…first things first. We must never tell Gibbs or anyone that we had met before I came to NCIS, and that we actually have a daughter…"

"I think Gibbs already has ideas about who Ada's parents are, Tony," Ziva interrupted.

"Well…anyway, don't interrupt."

"Okay."

"You're interrupting. Secondly, we must keep Ada safe. How?"

"Gibbs is safe."

"Gibbs is out of the question. You or me?"

"I don't think you're going to withstand Mossad…"

"Are you? They killed Aisha Greene and she was Mossad….I'll stay with you. I'll look after Ada and you."

"Pfft. You look after Ada and me? More likely I'll look after you and…."

"Shut up. I'll stay at your place, it's way more spacious, or we can swap if Gibbs suspects. Okay?"

"Agreed."

The two flicked the switch together. A little bump showed the elevator coming back to life, ready to send them off their way to the coffee shop.

* * *

**So...Tony knows now. Hopefully things will become slightly smooth for our characters.....not that that's going to happen.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: DNA

**Hello to all reading this! If you know me, I have a terrible track record for updating and replying. To all of you who reviewed, I give my sincerest thanks, and I am very sorry for not replying to your reviews. I shall try very hard from now on.**

**Okay, I am really excited for season 7, I can't wait!!!**

**Slight spoiler for season 4-5 in this chapter (Jeanne)**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual. Oh, and I do not own the passage from A Litle Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson....you rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: DNA causes close, rather uncomfortable, confrontations**

The elevator door dinged and Ziva and Tony walked out, each with a cup of hot coffee in their hands. Their prop.

McGee had been observing their exit far too keenly…a glare sent him back to looking at the computer screen.

Ada wasn't there.

"McGee! Where's the kid?" Tony barked. Ziva sat down, trying to be nonchalant, yet fidgeted, unmissed by the eye of McGee who was trying to piece together as much information as possible....to pass on to Abby for her grand scheme, _as usual._

"With Gibbs at Abby's lab," McGee dutifully replied. Ziva and Tony shared a nervous glance. Crap. There could only be one reason.

"Well, I'm going down to see Abby. Coming, Ziva?" Ziva nodded, and the two walked as calmly as they could to the elevator.

* * *

Ducky soothed the little girl who had tears trickling down her face.

"You've been brave, little one. Uncle Ducky shall give you a lolly as a reward!" Ducky handed over a hard-boiled sweet to the little girl, who smiled widely, and popped it into her mouth. While she was being entertained by the lolly, Ducky handed over the blood sample to Gibbs. A small lift of his eyebrows conveyed his thoughts. Gibbs disappeared through the doors of autopsy, leaving Ducky and Ada playing a clapping game.

* * *

"Abs! Blood sample!" Gibbs barked, handing the plastic tube containing blood over. Abby smiled as she reached for it and began her forensic procedures, chatting away all the while.

"Have you heard Gibbs that 40% of children born in America are born without marriage? Ada could be one of them….she does not look like Aisha or the Cormack guy…." Abby kept babbling, as she ran the test results through the NCIS database. There were currently no hits….

"Gibbs!" Tony burst through the doorframe into the lab, Ziva trailing behind him. He saw the screen where the DNA sample was currently being matched, and ran over to Abby.

"Abby! Why are you scanning her DNA?" Tony announced breathlessly, as he stopped the search. Abby was looking at him weirdly.

"Tony means, that, he does not understand why you are searching for her parents when you already know who they are, and when you know that they are dead," Ziva covered up. She was calm and professional on the exterior, but her heart was beating rapidly.

Gibbs' lips puckered into a thin smile, as he gazed between Tony, who was puffing, and had his hands rested on his knees, and Ziva, who had her arms crossed and was gazing at him in her usual fashion.

"Well, why are you so concerned about this?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows lifting. Tony stopped puffing, and looked at Ziva. Ziva knew that she could play on a fact.

"Because Aisha Greene is my second cousin. And you have no right to delve into her and her daughter's history or anything, unless there is something you need to do with this case. I do not understand why you are running a DNA search when you already know that Ada is Aisha's daughter," Ziva lied. _For some things are best kept as secrets._ Tony nodded along.

"Well then, David, DiNozzo, go to autopsy and collected Adiel Greene," Gibbs stated, a slight dry and mocking tone to his voice. Ziva nodded, and motioned for Tony to come with her.

After they had left, Gibbs turned to Abby. She shrugged.

"Want me to run it again?" Abby asked.

Gibbs already knew the answer.

"Nup. Good job, Abs."

He turned on his heel and left the lab. Abby decided to do a bit of snooping of her own, yet closed it, for she knew that some things _were best left as secrets_.

* * *

"…..so smart, now he knows. You should not have burst into the lab in that manner, of course he suspects now!" Ziva shouted at Tony in the elevator on their way to autopsy.

"Well….the results were going to come up any time, and I'd rather that not happen…."

The doors dinged open. The two quietened. Tony straightened his tie, and Ziva fixed her hair.

* * *

Ducky was telling a story to Ada when Tony and Ziva entered.

""Alas, he knows not that it was I who saved his life," thought the little mermaid. "I carried him over the sea to the wood where the temple stands: I sat beneath the foam, and watched till the human beings came to help him. I saw the pretty maiden that he loves better than he loves me;" and the mermaid sighed deeply, but she could not shed tears. "He says the maiden belongs to the holy temple, therefore she will never return to the world. They will meet no more: while I am by his side, and see him every day. I will take care of him, and love him, and give up my life for his sake."" Ducky read. Ziva could not help a small glance at Tony. Jeanne could have easily been the 'pretty maiden', and she, the little mermaid. Ziva chuckled. How could she associate herself to such characters?

Ducky had heard the chuckle and turned around.

"Alas, Ada! Must that not be a beautiful mermaid and a prince?" Ducky exclaimed, causing Ada to laugh. Ziva shook her head and slapped Tony playfully on the head. Tony winced, yet smiled.

"I'd rather not have my tongue cut off," Ziva announced jokingly as she walked towards Ada, "Ada, would you like to come upstairs with Tony and me?"

Ada looked at Ducky, who nodded and said he would be down later. Ziva took Ada's right hand, and Tony took her left, as they walked out of Autopsy, Ada skipping.

"Anthony DiNozzo, what have you and Ziva done?" Ducky mused.

* * *

**Ooohhh....so close.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Also, I have been making movies on (which I do not own either), so if anyone wants to watch the series called "Dina and Mr Cranker", please do so! The link to the first episode is going to be up soon on my profile page....**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ain't sleepin' around

**Hello to everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved recieving everyone of them! Okay, I wrote this and the following chapters while under the influence of "To Kill A Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. So, there will be references to them from now on, but not really big ones. Oh, and a reference to a season 4 (i think?) episode, you know, the one where they go to edenvale...**

**Disclaimer:L I do not own NCIS. Nor TKAM**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You ain't gonna get anywhere by sleeping around**

"Ain't snoopin' around, we just helping out our neighbours," the woman winked, "keepin' an eye on 'em." A large cloud of smoke puffed out of her cigarette. Ziva coughed delicately.

Tony and Ziva had been sent to interview some of the neighbours to find possible suspects. Mrs May Gregory was only too eager to help.

"We like to keep tight knit 'round here, look out for robbers and the likes. Now, you said that Aisha and Mack were murdered? Knew somethin' fishy was going on," May winked once again, before taking a large puff. Ziva turned around, trying to stop coughing.

"And why would you say that, ma'am?" Tony was taking notes, his nose slightly wrinkled.

"Noticed a few strange cars 'round the neighbourhood recently," May stated, sitting down in the wicker chair on the porch, "We know everyone's cars around here, we mainly drive old bombers and the sorts. But when you see a flashy black car," she motioned to Tony and Ziva's car, "Ya know that these people are strangers."

"Did you see a number plate, Mrs Gregory?" Tony asked as politely as possible. This old woman strangely reminded him of a Mrs Dubose from 'To Kill A Mockingbird', other than the fact that she didn't scream her head off at him and that he wasn't ten or so, and definitely not a girl….but he could have been Jem…

"Yup. Actually, got better. Wait a sec, kid," May disappeared inside.

"Remind you of a case, Zee?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded. It was like that time back at Edenvale, except the neighbour was creepier and a guy.

May came out again and noticed Tony and Ziva's close proximity.

"You two together?" May asked, then continued rapidly before Tony and Ziva could say anything, "Well, I don't get you young people today. You fall in love and move in together, quite against the morals of us old people. In our days, if my pap found me standing that close together with my husband-to-be, I would have gotten a right spankin'. Now, here we go." She produced several pictures. Ziva examined them, seeing the number plate quite clearly. There seemed to be two cars, each with dark tinted windows. Ziva could spot a faint outline displaying the person who was spying, and she could just make out a binocular.

"Tony, look," She pointed out her findings to him. He nodded grimly.

"I showed these to Aisha," May piped up, "Her face went ashy. Maybe she knew these people?"

"Thank you very much for your help, ma'am," Ziva smiled. They were picking up their bags when Mrs Gregory stopped them.

"Wait, I thought I knew your eyes young man. That child of theirs, Ada, has exactly your eyes," May pointed to Tony's eyes, "And she looks just like you too. Any connection?" May was glancing back and forth at Ziva and Tony.

"Oh, no, we have no connection to her. Nearly half the world seems to have my eyes," Tony lied, smiling away as charmingly as he could.

"Oh, you can tell old May a secret," she took a puff of that ghastly cigarette, "Any time you wanna talk, just give me a call, young man. Anyway, good luck!" She waved at the retreating figures of Tony and Ziva, then shouted, "Remember to get married soon! You ain't gonna get anywhere by sleepin' around!"

"Definitely nosy," Tony confirmed, shivering at her last comment. Ziva could only nod, choking slightly.

* * *

"Car registered to Mr Gregory Harland," McGee announced as he ran the plate, "No criminal record, nothing. Pays his taxes, has a wife."

"Other car belongs to Aaron Smith," Tony leant back in his chair, "Nothing too. Though this car's been reported as stolen two weeks ago."

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, "With me. Get Harland's address. We're paying him a visit." McGee quickly geared up, and ran to the elevator, leaving Ziva and Tony alone in the elevator.

"Still think this is Mossad?" Tony walked over to her desk.

"I don't know what my father wants to do Tony," Ziva hissed back, "But it's strange, because my father should not know that Ada even exists. Her birth was secret, and she was registered as Aisha's child….I would not know how he found out." Ziva ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe it's not Mossad…." Tony suggested.

"Well, we'll just have to find out."

* * *

Gibbs pulled up outside the house of Gregory Harland. Slamming the door behind him, he began to walk up to the house.

Two knocks and a girl answered.

"Hi, who are you?" Her blonde hair was swept up in a ponytail.

Gibbs flashed his badge, and a look of fear passed over the girl's face.

"Mum!" The girl called. A brunette woman appeared in a few seconds.

"Yes?" The woman asked. She was wearing an apron and stirring a bowl of batter.

"Ma'am, Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs announced, then pointed to McGee, "Timothy McGee." McGee smiled awkwardly.

"Elizabeth Harland. What can I do to help you, Special Agent Gibbs?" The woman's expression was nonchalant.

"Does Gregory Harland live here?" Gibbs asked. He noticed that the woman bit her lip.

"Greg's out, currently. What do you want to do with my husband?" The woman's voice turned suspicious, and she shifted to almost act as if she was barring the doorway.

"I just want to have a little conversation with him, ma'am. Would you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Now, if you please, I would like to get back to the pancakes," she hinted blatantly, "Goodbye, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs knew that this woman was hiding secrets, and was all too interested to find out. Yet that could wait.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Harland," Gibbs smiled as warmly as he could, before going down the steps with McGee following him.

Suddenly, a dark car pulled up in the house's driveway, and a man got out. He wore huge bronze-rimmed glasses, with straight, light brown hair. His fingers were long and slender, and he shut the door of his car. Under his right arm was tucked an oblong brown paper package. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and turned towards the house. He spotted Gibbs and McGee, and immediately opened the car. He looked like he was going to make a run for it.

The car backed out of the driveway rapidly, but Gibbs shot a tire and it halted, squealing. Gibbs and McGee lifted their guns, advancing towards the car.

"Federal Agents. Get out of you car, sir," Gibbs barked. A shot grazed Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs took action immediately. Another shot rang out, and lodged itself in the man's right shoulder. A cry of pain was heard.

Gibbs ran to the car, and opened the door, revealing the man nursing his shoulder.

"NCIS. You're under arrest," Gibbs handcuffed the man, and led him out.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6: Harland's Huckleberry

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the update period. I have finished this story, and I will update, because I want it to be complete. Because I really don't like unfinished stories. Well, not really anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Harland's Huckleberry**

"That was quick," Tony announced, "We have a very convincing suspect for both the murders of Aisha Greene and Lieutenant Cormack Greene." Ziva continued to stare at the monitor.

"Zee, wanna go down and watch the interrogation?" Tony asked. Ziva puckered her lips, before finally agreeing.

* * *

The man, Mr Gregory Harland, was stewing in the interrogation room. His forehead was shiny with perspiration, and he was wringing his fingers. Ziva sneered at him from the room behind the glass. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him.

The door swung open and Gibbs stormed in. Ziva and Tony jumped a mile apart before realising it was the interrogation room's door that had opened not the watching room. Ziva bit her lip once more, and shifted closer to Tony.

Gibbs sat down in the chair opposite the man, shooting his fierce glare. The man cowered slightly, hunched, trying to get away from the stare.

"I….I didn't do it, I swear," Gregory shouted at last, his voice shaking, "I didn't do it…I didn't do it…."

"Do what?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow, calm with his arms crossed.

"I didn't do whatever you have me here for…I don't know, I didn't do it!" Harland was having a huge panic attack. He was looking around frantically.

"Definitely not him," Ziva stated, "We're looking for a well-trained killer, not a easily scared man." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Do what, Harland?" Gibbs asked once more, his voice cold.

"I don't know, I swear!" Harland had his hands next to his head, in a surrendering fashion.

"You do know," Gibbs got up, and walked behind the shivering man.

"I was only the henchman, only the one who helped him! They payed me money, I didn't do anything wrong!" The man burst out.

Gibbs decided it was time. He took the envelope and let the pictures slide out.

"Lieutenant Cormack Greene. Dead. He had a family just like you, you know, a wife, a beautiful child…."

The man shrieked "No! I didn't do it!"

"His wife, Aisha Greene. Dead. Their child an orphan. Possibly being hunted down by your people," Gibbs shouted, slamming the picture of Aisha and Ada in front of him.

"No….no…" the man sobbed as he saw the picture of Ada, her innocent smile.

"Killing a child that innocent. A child who had not had a life," Gibbs lowered his voice to a whisper, "You have a daughter, don't you? Felicity Ginnifer. She's beautiful, isn't she? She's someone's daughter. Just like Adiel is."

The man mumbled something incomprehensible, and then looked up.

"They payed me. My….boss. They payed me half a million to go and spy on the family. Wouldn't tell me why. Met him only once, on a plane back from New Jersey. I swear I didn't kill this family. I just had to provide information, where they were going, their daily schedule, stuff like that. Another guy gave me the money a week ago. Said he appreciated my work and maybe wanted me to work with them again," The man's voice was so low and soft that Ziva had to turn the volume higher.

"Who hired you then?" Gibbs sat back down, looking at the man straight in the face.

"I can't tell you, they'll kill my family if they find out!" The man became agitated once more, fidgeting.

"None of them can hear you, don't worry. You are in a safe place," Gibbs reassured him.

"The guy I met on the plane….his name….his name," the man stuttered, then he hissed, "His name was Brian…. The man who gave me the money was Huckleberry Finn."

* * *

Tony burst out laughing in the next room, Ziva looking at him weirdly.

"What? What's so funny, Tony?" she asked, puzzled.

"This man's psycho! Huckleberry Finn's a fictional character from Mark Twain's books!" Tony guffawed.

"Huh?"

"Huckleberry Finn is not real!" Tony snorted.

* * *

"I know it sounds really weird, but that's what they told me," Gregory replied.

"Do you remember what they look like?" Gibbs asked. Gregory nodded mutely, tongue-tied. Gibbs turned to the mirror, with a meaningful glance. It looked like Gibbs could really see them, therefore sending Tony and Ziva apart in an instance.

"I'll get the sketch artist," Tony announced, all jumpy, before disappearing out the door. Ziva smiled, arms crossed, looking at Mr Gregory Harland.

* * *

Ziva went down to Abby's lab, ready for her shift with Ada. She was slightly excited, she had not got to see the little girl for quite a while.

Ada had surprisingly become quite good friends with Abby. Initially she was scared stiff of the Goth, but slowly, had warmed to Abby's bubbly personality and indulgent ways.

"Now, which one do you like?" Abby was showing Abby a sheet with little patterns….

"ABBY!" Ziva shouted, realising what she was up to. Ada and Abby turned around, Abby putting the sheet behind her back and looking just too innocent.

"Hello, Aunty Ziva," Ada smiled, looking adorable in the chair next to Abby.

"Hey Ada," Ziva walked up and pinched one of Ada's cheeks lightly. She turned to Abby, who had tossed the sheet in the rubbish bin.

"Abby?"

"Yes Ziva?" she piped up all too quickly.

"Is that not a sheet of tattoo patterns?"

"No, no, no Ziva! Just…just pretty pictures, that's all," Abby shook her head in denial, watching Ziva smile jubilantly as she picked up the sheet.

"You better not give her one or her mother's going to kill you," Ziva handed the sheet to Abby.

"But her mother's dead," Abby whispered, not letting Ada hear.

"Oh," Ziva stated lightly, "Well, yes…." Abby noticed the peculiar behaviour and remembered the DNA incident. Wow….maybe Ziva was….

"Abby. I'm taking Ada upstairs now. See you later!" Ziva waved, as she led Ada out of the lab.

"Bye Aunty Abby! Remember about tattoos!" Ada waved. Abby immediately put her finger to her lips to shush her, and Ada understood it was a secret. She nodded knowingly.

"Bye, cutie pie!"

Abby turned back to the screen. Maybe it was a good time to run those tests….but Ziva would kill her….

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated very much!**


	8. Chapter 7: My Friends, My Past

**OK, I'm back now. And will hopefully be updating sooner than ever, but I might not keep that because I have a hectic life. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I do own ALL the OCs  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My friends, my past  
**

Tony was eating a large burrito, which Ziva regarded with a look of disgust. Tony was careful to keep it out of the reach of Ziva after what happened _last_ time…

"Uncle Tony, what's that?" Ada pointed to the sloppy mess which DiNozzo was holding with both hands.

"This," Tony began with a mouth full.

"Tony! Teaching bad manners," Ziva interrupted, a sultry smile on her face. DiNozzo shut his mouth, his eyes bulging as he chewed. Ada laughed, a sweet delicate noise that touched both Tony and Ziva's hearts.

"This…" Tony made another try when he had his mouth empty, "Is a burrito, Addy."

"Why does it look so sloppy and yucky, Uncle Tony?" Ada sat on his knee, her head cocked to one side. Ziva began to snicker, and Tony threw a look at her.

"What, it's true!" Ziva retaliated, eyebrows raised. Ada nodded in agreement.

"It feels like there are two Zivas here," Tony muttered, taking another large bite. Ada jumped off his knee and ran to Ziva, who opened her arms for a hug.

Tony poked a tongue out at them, feeling very immature, but who wasn't secretly? It was perfectly normal... The effect was sort of ruined because he had particles of the burrito all over his tongue. Ziva mimed puking. Ada copied obediently.

"Done playing poke-tongue-poke?" Gibbs' sarcastic voice drifted in as he glared at DiNozzo. At least it wasn't 'grab-ass' this time. DiNozzo rolled his tongue back inside, and threw the burrito which Gibbs was wrinkling his nose at, in the bin. Not everyone seem to enjoy his tastes...

"Sorry boss," Tony replied like a child caught by the principal.

"Don't say sorry, sign of weakness. Abby," Gibbs walked to the elevator, with Tony, Ziva and Ada running after him.

"Just like a little family," Gibbs muttered, as the three slid through the elevator doors.

* * *

Abby was sitting by the computer, slurping large amounts of Caf-Pow into her system, McGee looking at her worriedly. Soon, the hollow noise signalled that there was no more left. That Caf-Pow went into the bin.

"Gibbs!" Abby called when she saw the boss-man coming, a Caf-Pow in his hand. She took it and immediately had a sip, "Just the right time!"

She spotted Tony and Ziva and smiled widely once more. Ada had been dropped off at Ducky's, there were currently no bodies on view.

"Siesta, people!" She twirled around. Tony, Ziva and McGee looked at one another.

"Abs!" Gibbs instructed, pointing to the computer.

"Oh," her face dropped slightly as she opened the search window.

"Mr Brian is really Brian Fagot, an alias for Mr Aaron Cone, and Mr Finn is really…"Abby showed the picture and Ziva knew who he was before anyone could say it.

"Aaron Judd." He hadn't changed much.

"You know him, Ziva?" Tony asked, turning around to face Ziva, surprise evident on her face.

"Aaron….Aaron…" Ziva muttered.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Ziva and Aisha laughed as they chased each other round the park._

"_Zee!" Aisha called as Ziva disappeared behind a tree._

"_Stop with the tricks! I need a drink," Aisha heaved, turning, when a boy walked up to her. He had dark curly locks which tended to flop onto his face, and dark chocolaty eyes. The heartthrob of all the girls. Aaron Judd._

"_Hi Aaron," Aisha greeted, a slight blush forming. Ziva appeared at once by her friend's side._

"_Hi Aisha," he smiled warmly, "Hi, Ziva."_

"_What do you want, Aaron," Ziva was a year older than Aisha, but immediately felt protective, as Aaron had that leering look in his eyes…_

"_Zee," Aisha punched Ziva on the shoulder. Her 'protective' cousin was so _over-_protective it wasn't funny, "So…. Aaron….." she had her shy, sweet smile on display._

"_Just want to ask if you want to come to have lunch with me?" Aaron asked lightly, shying slightly away from the look Ziva was giving him. Ziva was feared around the area, a reputation the daughter of the soon-to-be Deputy Director of Mossad achieved due to the fact that if someone said or did something mean to her or any of her relatives or friends, they would find themselves very sorry, and probably with a few cracked bones…. _

_Suddenly, Tali appeared._

"_Ziva! Come, Aba says," Tali grabbed hold of one of Ziva's arms and began to pull her away. This was all planned of course, because Tali had been trying to get Aaron and Aisha together for __**ages**__, and wouldn't let it be ruined by a fierce, scary, yet lovable and protective older sister._

"_He was going to date her, Tali!" Ziva protested, "That heart-breaker. Aisha's going to be all weepy next week because he moved on, and I swear I'm going to get my hands on him…."_

"_Ziva!" Tali shook her head, amused, "Aisha doesn't cry. And anyway, they are so perfect for one another." Tali closed her eyes in that dreamy fashion._

_Ziva snorted._

_

* * *

  
_

Ziva clutched her mouth. Aaron, a suspect? How many people from her past would be brought up again?

It had actually been Aisha who had broken up with him after a year, Aisha had said that they were way too different, and his good looks couldn't make up for it. Aisha had always been blunt on matters like these.

Aaron had still remained a good friend, Ziva found his humour funny, and they talked. He was a nice guy, but Ziva was never _interested_ in him. Tali was, for a bit, but Ziva had so heartily disapproved of the relationship that Tali never tried anyway.

Aaron had joined Mossad like a good boy. Ziva was his initial partner, but soon, the two went their separate ways. Ziva hadn't seen him for a long time.

"Ziva!" Tony broke through her thoughts. Ziva looked up, seeing Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Tony all staring at her.

"Aaron Judd is a Mossad Officer," Ziva stated, her tone dry and detached, "I haven't seen him for many years now."

"Chief suspect is Aaron Judd. David, talk to the Director of Mossad and ask him what the hell his doing," Gibbs instructed, before walking out of the lab.

Ziva nodded, nervous at the thought of talking to her father.

* * *

Ziva found herself sitting in MTAC several hours later, having just finished a teleconference call with her father. He had been 'pleased' to see her as always, and Ziva had briefed him. He had seem faintly remorseful at the fact Aisha was dead, and there was surprise at the news that Aisha had a daughter….Ziva omitted the part about Ada being really his grandchild.

Apparently, Aaron had turned rogue, and Mossad was on the lookout for him. He had seemingly hidden himself pretty well, they hadn't found him yet, and Eli told Ziva to give him a call when they did.

Ziva sighed tiredly, the thought of Aaron becoming 'bad' was as horrific as the revelation concerning Ari. What was Aaron doing?

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 8: Are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are you?  
**

_Two days later_

Night time was beginning to settle, yet the squad room was ablaze with lights. Ada was blinking sleepily in Ziva's lap, dozing slightly, her eyelids drooped. Ziva felt so comfortable with Ada in her lap, it was as it always should have been. Ada, her….and Tony.

Ada had gotten to know her so well over the two days they had got to know each other. The little girl trusted her, had understood that there was a deep bond between the two of them. Tony had also interacted with his daughter, and Ziva had found that Ada and Tony's personalities were very similar.

She let herself relax, her arms coiled snugly around Ada, and her eyes closed. She hummed a lulling tune.

* * *

Gibbs was about to walk into the bullpen demanding to know the information that they had all gathered on Aaron Judd, yet he caught sight of Ziva and the sleeping child. His heart panged slightly, the child was so adorable, just like his Kelly. He remembered being a father so vividly.

Ziva holding Ada was so natural, that Gibbs' deepest suspicions had been confirmed. No child who had just gotten to know a stranger in a week or so would have allowed herself to sleep on the stranger's lap.

Gibbs sighed, and walked into the bullpen.

* * *

The sleepy mood had infected Tony, his eyes were closing as he typed slowly, with one finger, on the keyboard. McGee was down at Abby's, and no one was making any noise, save the faint tune being hummed by Ziva.

"DiNozzo!" he heard a bark.

"Strawberries and cream and all things sweet……mmmmm….," he mumbled, "Boss! Um…." His eyes tried to fly open, but he remembered that they were already open anyway so there was no need.

"Done anything other than have a beauty sleep?" Gibbs asked, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Ziva had also jolted awake, and Ada was rubbing her eyes tiredly. Gibbs was about to bark once more, when Vance descended the staircase, clearly wishing to talk to Gibbs' team. Gibbs sighed, took a long swig of his coffee, ready to face the question.

"Director Vance," Gibbs drawled, glaring at the man who had a toothpick in his mouth and was chewing it.

"Special Agent Gibbs. I understand that Adiel Greene, the daughter of the deceased Aisha Greene and Lieutenant Greene is currently in our custody. I wish to know who she will be going home tonight with." Vance commanded, returning Gibbs' glare. Ada had been with Ziva (and Tony) for the past week.

"I am taking her home, Director," Ziva answered curtly. Ada was standing beside her, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Vance nodded.

"Very well, Officer David," Vance turned on his heel and left.

"David, since DiNozzo has not done anything, I wish to know what you have done," Gibbs strode to his desk.

"I…" It was one of the first times Ziva could not find a clear answer. She had looked after Ada, if that counted.

"Go home, Ziva. You too, DiNozzo," Gibbs commanded. Ziva and Tony looked at each other, slightly shocked.

"Do I need to tell you two twice?" Ziva took Ada's hand, and walked out of the bullpen, followed by Tony trailing behind them. The three of them stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed, Ziva picked Ada up into her secure arms, absentmindedly rocking her gently.

"Hand her to me, Zee. She's too heavy for you," Tony suggested.

"She's not heavy for me. But you can carry her," Ziva placed Ada down, and Ada was picked up by Tony.

"So, your place?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Ada will…"

"Come in my car. I don't want our daughter dying because of your driving habits," Tony mocked, shifting Ada's weight. Ziva scowled at him, but consented, too tired to argue.

* * *

Ziva unlocked her door, and let Tony, Ada and herself inside.

"Put Ada on my bed, Tony, I'll ring for pizza," Ziva whispered, as she turned on the lights. Tony nodded.

Soon, the pizza (double-pepperoni and cheese) had arrived, and the two settled down on the couch, each with a slice of pizza in their hand.

"You still got the DVDs I lent to you?" Tony asked.

"Yes! They're in the drawers under the television." Tony scurried happily towards them to retrieve them. Funnily enough, he picked out "To Kill A Mockingbird" and inserted it into Ziva's DVD player. The familiar voice over of Scout began, as the black and white film panned through Maycomb County.

"Why this movie, Tony?" Tony popped a piece of pepperoni into her open mouth.

"Classics are nice sometimes, Zee-vah. We all love our old movies. To Kill A Mockingbird happens to be…." Tony began to ramble, as Ziva half-listened, resting in his warmth.

It was half-way through the movie, when Atticus had just shot the mad dog. Tony imitated the mongrel, causing Ziva to laugh heartily. Suddenly, they heard feet moving from the bedroom. Tony and Ziva raced there, to find Ada, up and moving, ready to come out to find Ziva and Tony.

"Ada, darling, how was the little sleep?" Ziva smoothed the girl's hair.

"Good," she mumbled. Ziva lifted her back onto the bed, cradling Ada head close to her chest.

"Aunty Ziva, you feel like my Mummy, and you also look like me," Ada stated, "Why is that? I've been trying to find the answer all week…."

"Ada…" Ziva began.

"Are you my Mummy? I don't know who my Mummy is now…is it you or my Mummy?" Ada began to cry. Tony sat down next to Ada on the bed, and held her close to him. Ada allowed herself to be cuddled as tears rand down her face. She looked up at Tony.

"And you, Uncle Tony. You look like me too. Your eyes look like mine, and your nose looks like mine too. Daddy never looked like me….why do you look like me? Are you my Daddy?"

Tony and Ziva looked at one another, speechless, and decided to tell her.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Finding more than Atticus

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Finding more than Atticus  
**

_Tony and Ziva looked at one another, and decided to tell her._

"Ada…" Ziva began, but Ada had interrupted her once more.

"My Daddy is dead, yet he wasn't really like my Daddy….and my Mummy is dead isn't she?" Ada asked, "All the people who love me are dead…" A small sniffle was heard.

"Addy..." Tony tried, but the little girl put her finger to her lips, and Tony dutifully obeyed. She had Ziva's spirit and determination. Her face was pale against her curls, her eyes stark and serious.

"Even if you are not my real Mummy and Daddy, will you be like that to me? Will you be my new Mummy and Daddy?" Ada asked, "You are so much like my Mummy and Daddy. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to. I want someone to love me." Ada burst into tears again.

"I am your Mummy, Ada. I am your real Mummy, and I have loved you ever since," Tony noticed Ziva's eyes were glistening wetly, a thing that nearly never occurred. But they didn't leak out as always.

"I'm your Daddy, Ada, that's why you look like me, and we have the same nose," Tony petted Ada's head.

"Why did you leave me then?"

"I gave you to Aisha for safekeeping. I couldn't be a good mother…"

"I'm sure you could, Mummy." Ziva felt her heart warm at those words.

"I didn't even know that you were born, Ada. Your Mummy never told me, but once I saw you, I knew that you were my kiddo. I love you so much, Ada, and I'll do anything to keep you safe." Tony never thought he would say those words, but these days, he felt like a father. He truly did love Ada with all his heart, and he loved Ziva also. He didn't know which he loved more. But that didn't matter

"I love you too, Daddy," Ada's face lit up with a smile.

"You look so much like your Mummy, you both are so beautiful," Tony smiled at Ziva, who looked down, her cheeks burning slightly.

"Thank you Daddy," Ada leaned her head onto Tony's chest, silent. They sat like that for a few moment, when Atticus' voice drifted in through the door which was ajar.

"We'd better get back to the movie, hadn't we? Atticus is getting a bit annoyed," Tony exclaimed, before lifting Ada up, twirling her around (much to her enjoyment), and rushing to the living room. Ziva followed, all smiles and laughter. It was so idyllic. Too perfect.

They watched the movie, Tony taking on the voices of characters and making Ziva and Ada all laugh. At the end, Ada was once again fast asleep.

"So," Tony whispered, "You only have one bed, and Ada's taking up the bed in the spare room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch," Ziva insisted.

"No, I will, don't be daft. Remember, it's my turn today."

"How about we both sleep in the bed, okay? We're adults," Ziva concluded. Tony couldn't help a small smile. Ziva hissed at him in warning, and then carried Ada to the spare bedroom.

Soon, they were all settled, Ada in the spare bed, and Tony and Ziva in the large one. The moonlight was dappled on Ziva's skin, making her even more beautiful in Tony's eyes.

"Thank goodness your bed's spacious, Zee," Tony joked. Ziva couldn't help but sneak slightly closer to him, it was almost like a pull. He shifted slightly closer to her. Soon, they were touching. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Zee-vah," he whispered.

"Tony," she ran her hand over his cheek. Their faces inched closer together…

"Mummy? Daddy?" the door opened, showing a little girl with messy hair standing there, carrying a floppy teddy.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Ziva got up, picked Ada up, and placed her in the bed.

"Honey," Tony greeted her, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I felt the same way the night before my other Daddy got shot," Ada confided, shivering slightly. Tony wrapped his arms around her, shooting a worried look at Ziva.

"Daddy will protect you, Addy," Tony assured the girl, "Now sleep." Ada nodded tiredly, nestling into Tony's arms.

Ziva peeked out of the curtains with a pair of binoculars. Her eyes adjusted and she spotted a black car in the dim light. She couldn't make out who was sitting inside, but it looked suspicious.

* * *

Outside, a pair of binoculars were trained on the glass window with red curtains. The man with dark curly locks saw a woman with similar dark curly hair peek out with binoculars.

She had spotted him. He moved from the window.

"Go," he instructed in Hebrew to the other man. The other man revved the engine, and soon, there was no black car in Volta St.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts!**

**And I wrote this before Ziva's apartment went 'KABOOM', so she still lives in Volta St  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Aaron Judd

**Thanks for your lovely thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: Aaron Judd  
**

"He was in the street last night," Ziva recounted to Gibbs her sighting of the suspicious black car. Tony was keeping Ada occupied. They had warned Ada not to call Ziva or Tony "Mummy" or "Daddy" that day, and she had listened solemnly. It was a little secret.

"And then he drove away. He has probably been spying on us to work out what's going on with Ada. I think that this whole business is to do with Ada," Ziva stated her suspicions. Gibbs nodded, his eyes betraying his worry.

"We're going to be in the streets tonight, Ziva," Gibbs decided, "We'll catch them in the van."

"It won't be that easy, Gibbs," Ziva shook her head. Gibbs smiled.

"We'll see."

* * *

Ziva felt slightly nervous for everyone tonight. She had been instructed to act normally, allow whoever was in the car to see them so that the suspects would be distracted. She kept her daughter close to her throughout the night, not letting her go even a few meters apart.

Ada ate her dinner silently, feeling Ziva's worry.

"Mummy, are you all right?" she asked, putting her small hand on Ziva's hand.

"It's alright, baby," Ziva kissed Ada's head. Ziva was worried for Gibbs, McGee…and Tony. Agent Harlow's team was there tonight to help them, adding another four people to the group.

"Mummy, I feel scared," Ada whispered.

"Oh, Ada," Ziva held Ada close to her, "Everything should be OK."

* * *

The black car was just up the street.

"Target spotted," Tony whispered, "Plate number is AF 9954."

Together, with McGee, they advanced forward. Agent Harlow's team also began to close in. Gibbs was positioned on top of a nearby building, his sniper rifle pointed on the car.

* * *

"I think someone's following us," The other man stated.

"Hmm…." the man with the curly was fully concentrated on the woman with the child. They were currently watching TV.

"I'm going out," the other man said. The man was tired of working with an amateur, yet it was the best he had.

"No, don't…" the man turned, but it was too late. Amateurs were just so stupid. Once the door opened, the two heard the shout.

* * *

"Federal Agents, don't move!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs. The man's hands went up as he spotted Tony, yet several gunshots were heard. Another man had managed to shoot several bullets, which hit one of Harlow's team, Philip, square in the chest. Carlson, another of Harlow's, retaliated by shoot several rounds at the man in the car. He aimed them for the shoulder, and that was where they landed. They heard the man call out in pain.

Tony had injured his man, and rushed forward to cuff him. McGee and Carlson were still having trouble with the other man.

He had such precise aim, he managed to shoot Carlson in the head. Blood gushed out of the wound as Carlson fell.

Gibbs had to snipe him. The bullet zoomed through the air, meant for the head, yet the man shifted and it lodged in his chest, millimeters away from the fatal shot. Gibbs decided that was alright, the man would be alive, better than dead, anyway.

* * *

Ziva covered Ada's ears at the sounds of the shots. Ada began to cry in earnest, frightened tears trailing down her face.

Ziva's heart was beating rapidly, hoping Tony was caught in the fire fight.

Then she heard a shout of pain, jolting her heart. No, not Tony…..never Tony…..

Then a few more shots before it all became silent.

Her cell-phone rang, frightening her strung-tight nerves. The caller was Tony. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Tony," she greeted, the relief evident in her voice.

"Got them," he announced, "One of Harlow's team's dead though."

"Oh, God," she whispered, "You okay, Tony?" There was a short pause.

"Yes, Ziva. Ada?"

"Scared, but fine." Another pause.

"You were all I could think about," Ziva whispered into the phone.

* * *

"I love you Ziva," Tony replied, as he looked up to the window which belonged to Ziva.

"DiNozzo!" he heard Gibbs call.

"Coming up shortly, Zee. Bye," he flipped the phone shut, "Boss." Sirens began to blaze down the street.

"Good work, DiNozzo. Afraid Carlson's dead though. He was a good kid," Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder, "Go up and see Ziva, and the kid." Tony nodded, racing towards the opposite block.

"I think I really did miss the announcement, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled wryly to himself, before turning around. They had the suspect….the murderer….hopefully.

* * *

**Love to hear your thoughts**


	12. Chapter 11: Interrogation Revelation

**Last chapter (before epilogue)! Thanks for all the supportive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Interrogation Revelation**

The next morning, Ziva walked in to the bullpen, Ada waddling in next to her, looking at Ziva as if looking at her in a new light. It was funny, it was like Ziva was leading a cult and Aada was a trust follower.

"Morning," Ziva greeted everyone warmly, before giving Ada a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Hey Ziva," Tony smiled, "Hey Ada."

"Hey D…Tony!" Ada slipped up, yet quickly corrected herself.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, a smug smile on his face.

"Interrogation," he announced, before going to the elevator.

* * *

Aaron Judd sat in interrogation, calm and composed. Inside, deep down, he was slightly frightened, yet his training had been drilled into had managed to check his appearance in a reflection, and noted with much joy that he still had that _oh so handsome _lock of blackish-brown hair that fell to his eyes. He never admitted it, but Aaron was too vain for his own good. He had a mission, and that was to capture Ziva's daughter. He would then be able to bargain with Eli, something he had been waiting for, for a long time.

It was sad that he had to kill Aisha in the process, yet that was necessary. She had told him "I thought you loved me" before she died, not that he cared. She was the one who had rejected him, and he was still held a grudge over that. I mean, NO ONE ever rejected the handsome Aaron.

He smiled at the thought that Ziva, a girl who swore she would never fall in love (or even find a guy who could stand her fiery words) had actually conceived a child out of marriage. She seemed pretty enamoured with the guy he had seen her with.

The door opened, and the guy with greying hair entered. Aaron was ready.

* * *

"Aaron Judd," Gibbs stated. It wasn't a question. Gibbs sat in the chair, glaring at the man before him.

Aaron was quite handsome still, his locks had been cut shorter. Aaron reminded Gibbs of Ari.

After several minutes, where there had been no talk, Aaron spoke up.

"Agent Gibbs," there was a strong Israeli accent to his voice, "Not saying anything, are you?"

A few more minutes passed.

"You Americans have strange interrogation techniques."

"Oh, no," Gibbs smirked, "I'm sure you would have remembered the interrogation techniques of this woman." Ziva opened the door and entered. She spotted the slight flicker of fear in his brown eyes, and smiled inwardly.

"Hello, Aaron. Long time, no see," she greeted him, a wicked smile on her face.

"All yours, Officer David," Gibbs lifted his eyebrows, before shutting the door.

* * *

Tony and McGee were looking on in apt fascination. Gibbs had just allowed Ziva to interrogate a suspect in 'her method'…..

The door opened and Gibbs entered.

"Boss, you can't be serious….?" Tony's eyes popped.

"Is she going to do something illegal?...." McGee started.

Gibbs just smirked.

"Well, this is going to be interesting…"

* * *

"Ziva," Aaron lounged back in his chair, a lock of hair falling over his right eye.

"So, how have we been, Aaron? The last time I saw you was the time we arrived back at Israel," Ziva smiled sweetly.

"I have been doing fine, Ziva," Aaron thought being interrogated by a person who knew him so well was the worst sort possible. Especially if you tried to kill the Scary Woman's daughter.

"You do remember when we were fourteen, that day you had tried to ask Aisha out," Ziva bent down to whisper in his ear, "And you were scared of me?"

"Yes," Aaron's voice was still composed.

"And when you almost tried to get to my little sister. You were very scared after what I did to you," Ziva hissed. Aaron blanched slightly at the memory. It was not a good one.

Ziva banged her fist on the table, causing Aaron to flinch slightly.

"You should still be. I have picked up way more," Ziva hissed.

* * *

"Wow," Tony was trying to glean as much information as possible from the interrogation, "They grew up together. He actually asked Aisha Greene out. Wow."

Gibbs could only smile. He was enjoying this very much.

* * *

_An hour later…._

"You murdered Aisha Greene and her husband, did you not?" Ziva smiled as she asked him the question in front of Gibbs. He nodded.

"And you tried to kill their daughter, Adiel Greene?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, I tried to murder their daughter, Adiel Greene," Aaron shivered.

"Good boy," Ziva patted his shoulder, causing him to wince, "I'm done Gibbs." She walked out. Gibbs turned to face Aaron once more.

"Now we take you back to Israel." Aaron's face contorted into fear at those words.

* * *

"Good work, Zee-vah," Tony congratulated her as they sat down behind their desks.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You have a very interesting history," Tony hinted. Ziva walked over and shook her head.

"You've had your fun, Tony," she slapped his face, "No more for Tony." Ziva was about to walk back when Tony caught her arm.

"What?" she asked, impatient.

"Do we tell him about Ada?" Tony hissed, his voice low, "He already found out during the interrogation, and I think he will kill us if we don't tell him formally." Ziva twisted her lips, and Gibbs conveniently entered at that moment with Ada walking beside him.

"Tell me what, DiNozzo, David?" Gibbs announced. McGee was looking between Gibbs and DiNozzo and David, wondering the outcome. He secretly phoned for Abby to come up to watch the events.

Ziva and Tony glanced at one another, unsure. Tony decided to take initiative.

"Boss, we have something to tell you," Tony hesitated.

"Something you should have told me three years earlier?" Gibbs lifted his eyebrows, arms crossed, glare in action.

Tony was lost for words, and nudged Ziva. She cleared her throat.

"Gibbs, Tony and I met before we worked at NCIS. I was in America for an undercover assignment, and I met Tony, and…."

"We sort of broke Rule 12, except I thought Ziva was a girl named Lucy, you know, her undercover thing. It wasn't intentional, you know, but Ziva found she was pregnant when she got back to Israel, and we have one kid…." Tony finished for Ziva.

"Ada," Gibbs motioned to the little girl who was clutching on to Tony's pants, "I knew the first time I saw her. Her eyes are so much like yours, DiNozzo." He smiled fondly at the child.

The black blur of Abby whizzed towards them, crushing Tony and Ziva.

"I knew it! I knew you were together, that Ada was your love kid!" Abby did a funny little dance, "I knew it!" Her smile was so wide that Tony thought it would split the skin around her mouth.

Tony and Ziva looked at one another, slightly embarrassed, but pleased that Gibbs didn't start World War III.

_Wham. _The hand collided with both Ziva and Tony's heads. Maybe they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast.

"For never telling me," a wry smile appeared on his face. Another collision.

"For never actually forgiving one another."

* * *

**Epilogue to go! Love to hear your thoughts  
**


	13. Epilogue: The Finding

**Last chapter! Thanks for coming along for the ride!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS  
**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Finding  
**

The restaurant was a quiet place, without the usual jabbering of young children. Lovers filled the small circular tables sitting in the dainty chairs, their hands touching and eyes love-struck, almost sickening. Light jazz played in the background filled to the brim with romantic words. Candles flickered on tables, casting warm glows on their occupants.

"Ladies first," Tony drew out a chair, allowing Ziva to gracefully slide into it. Her glittering earrings caught the light, adding a sparkle to her eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. Her long slender fingers picked up the menu, eyes scanning what was on offer. Tony copied her, admiring her all the while.

The waitress came over, took their orders, and left them.

An awkward tension passed over the table, the candle in between them.

"So….." they both began, then laughed.

"How have you been, Ms David?" Tony cocked his head to one side, his hand posed mockingly under his chin.

"Very well, Mr DiNozzo," the normal banter calmed her, "As you would know."

"Oh yes, I do know, sweet cheeks," he nodded, glancing down, breaking eye contact, before reconnecting.

"I want to talk about _us_."

"Us," Ziva repeated, allowing her hair to shade part of her face.

"What are we?"

"We are partners, were lovers, have a daughter," Ziva whispered. Tony grabbed her hand.

"We are more than partners, Ziva. I love you, and would give everything up for you," Tony's voice lost its joking manner, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm afraid I'll break your heart again," Ziva broke eye contact, withdrawing her hand.

"You won't, I won't let you," the stubborn voice intruded into her conscience, "I won't let you go like last time. It sounds so cliché, but I won't."

"Tony…."

"I won't, I won't, I won't. I won't let you, I won't!" He seemed to almost be reassuring himself.

"Tony….."

"I love you so much Ziva, you left a huge hole in my heart when you left and I'm not prepared for you to carve out yet another hole. You have never said you loved me, all those times I said I love you…."

"Tony, I won't carve a hole," Finally, she had got her say. Her sure smile warmed his heart, "I won't leave you. I love you too……"

She suddenly remembered all those times she had refused to love. She knew love was a huge hazard. She had mocked Ari, laughed at Tali, teased Aisha.

_**Flashback**_

"_You know, that's so romantic Zee," Aisha and Ziva sat at the top of a tree, looking down on the familiar park below them._

"_What's so…_romantic_?" Ziva asked, her voice sarcastic._

"_He gave me a rose," Aisha sighed. Ziva swung her legs, snickering._

"_What?" Aisha retaliated. Ziva smirked._

"'_He gave me a rose'. I swear I'll never fall in love, Aisha," Ziva vowed. She meant it._

"_One day, Ziva, you'll tell me you've found the perfect guy, trust me," Aisha giggled, trying to picture the day the shrew fell in love. It had to be uber-romantic…_

_**Flashback**_

_Ziva was sitting on her bed, Tali at her side and Ari in a chair behind her study table._

"_Truth or dare, Tali?" Ziva asked her little sister, who, after deciding that the dare that Ziva would give her would be way too hard._

"_Truth," she immediately regretted it when she said it. Ziva and Ari would find the truth, and…._

_Ziva knelt to whisper in her big brother's ear. He nodded, and both had smug smiles on their faces._

"_Oh great, what have you done this time?" Tali asked._

"_Do you really like Jared…and did he really leave you?" Ziva asked in the stereotypical 'tone', the voice everyone used when they were gossiping. Tali immediately turned bright red. Ziva and Ari nodded in unison._

"_Please Ziva, don't attack him! I'm getting a bad reputation, anyone who I break up with gets bashed up by my older sister," Tali pleaded, and when she saw Ari's expression she frantically shook her head, "No, Ari, not you too!"_

"_Jared's going to really die," Ziva had her fist clenched and Ari was shaking his head. Then he smiled, the smile he used when he teased Ziva._

"_Well Ziva, I feel sorry for the person you fall in love with later in life, goodness, if he put one step out of toe, wham, he's gone!" Ari mimed someone falling after a punch from Ziva. Ziva crossed her arms and glared at Ari._

"_For your information, I'm never going to fall in love," she lifted her chin high. Tali and Ari doubled over in laughter._

"_You already have a healthy number of suitors, sister," Tali dreamily reminded her._

"_Who will break our Snow Queen's cold stance?" Ari gestured dramatically. Ziva snorted and punched Ari (not that lightly) in the gut. He groaned, clutching his stomach in pain._

* * *

Later, Ziva found herself wrapped in Tony's protective embrace, his lips on her head. "Start off where we had left it." The sheets were tangled, yet their breathing was steady, slow, measured breaths. She stroked his head, and wrapped her own possessive arms around him. She had loved, when she had sworn never to.

She had contradicted herself, had proven herself wrong.

She could almost imagine Tali, Ari and Aisha snickering away at her, yet smiling from tears of happiness.

They were not the only people she loved.

She loved more people than ever. She loved the team, who were her friends and family.

And she had two special people.

She had Ada, the daughter, her daughter, their daughter.

She had Tony. Her partner, her soulmate, her lover.

She had lost, she had found, she had kept.

She had survived and loved.

She had lived.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**We must say goodbye for now. :)  
**


End file.
